The present invention relates to a wire winding box, and especially to a wire winding box for short distance use, which can be used with various wired communication devices. The communication wire in the wire winding box can be pulled out freely and can be rewound for preventing tangling thereof.
The current computers, modems, telephones, fax machines and other communication devices are necessary to be arranged with proper communication wires for connection, in order to avoid overly long communication wires from tangling with one another. The inventor of the present invention has invented various wire winding boxes, such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,199,674, 6,056,591, 6,257,382, 6,254,025. Wherein, most of the wire winding boxes include a case, a rotary disk, a spiral spring and a communication wire. The spiral spring is firmly secured to the rotary disk, so that the communication wire winding on the rotary disk has the functions of unwinding and winding. Since the communication wire necessarily must retain an electric connection as it is pulled out or rewound, the wire winding box is installed with conductive devices of various types. For example, a plurality of conductive rings which are concentric, but have different diameters, are installed on the surface of the rotary disk, and another rotary disk or the case is installed with a plurality of conductive elastic pieces or steel pieces on conductive ring. As the rotary disk rotates, the electric connection in the communication wire cannot be effectively maintained. Further, since the conductive structure formed by the conductive elastic pieces, conductive rings, steel balls, etc. represent many components of very small size, it is very difficult to assemble them. In use, a bad contact easily occurs, so that the life of the product is short.
Besides, in the conventional wire winding box, as the communication wire is pulled out, it is possible that the communication wire is under high tension due to the large elastic force of a spiral spring, so that the wire cannot retain a proper and fixed unwound length. This is a big problem to the user.
In the Applicant""s prior Patents, identified previously, a swingable piece is matched with notches or buckling grooves at the periphery of a rotary disk for rewinding or positioning the communication wire. However, in these structures, the winding positioning and length of the communication wire cannot be precisely controlled or predicted. Therefore, the user may pull out and release the communication wire many times. Although the functionality of the wire winding box is not reduced, the user does experience some problems.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box for short distance use, where the components can be reduced in number so that it can be assembled rapidly and conveniently by mass production techniques.
Another object fo the present invention is to provide a wire winding box for short distance use having a case with a single receiving tank or two receiving tanks in which a rotary disk which is driven by a spiral spring is pivotally installed. A communication wire first passes through a pivotal shaft for engaging with the rotary disk, then is bent through a predetermined angle of 90 degrees, then the wire is pulled to a ring of the rotary disk, and then it is pulled out from the line outlet or is wound. Therefore, as the rotary disk rotates, the wire will wind around the ring and then winds around the pivotal shaft and the ring to be pulled out or rewound rapidly. Thus, no conductive device is required to be placed in the wire winding box. The manufacturing process can be reduced greatly for mass production.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box for short distance use, wherein through the regular action of alternaitvely pulling and releasing, the wire can be positioned and rewound, and the user may clearly know the action fo the wire. Therefore, the present invention can be used easily and conveniently.
A further objection of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box for short distance use, where a swingable piece and a ratchet wheel are overlapped partially and can swing freely, are pivotally installed in the receiving tank adjacent the rotary disk. As the rotary disk rotates, the swingable piece will control the rotation of the rotary disk.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.